


T. O. N. Y.

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, IA Tony Stark, M/M, Post-Endgame, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Tony Stark ha dejado atrás una IA con sus recuerdos y actitud. Steve no tarda mucho en visitarla para recordar los viejos tiempos y obtener unas cuantas respuestas antes de que se termine su viaje.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, mentioned Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers - Relationship, mentioned Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	T. O. N. Y.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el evento Special Stony Challenge, organizado por la página de FB WooHo Shin, cumpliendo con mi casilla número siete: IA Tony Stark. Originalmente: T.O.N.Y.: Top Of New York.

T.O.N.Y.:

 **T** e

 **O** bservo desde la cima de

 **N** ew

 **Y** ork.

Cuando Steve volvió del pasado se encontró con la novedad de que Tony había dejado atrás una IA que tenía almacenados todos los datos del individuo que alguna vez fue Anthony Stark, que estaba diseñada para servir a su familia y a cualquiera que requiriera, en caso de emergencia, un poco de la inteligencia de Tony. Un poco porque una IA nunca sería capaz de imitar del todo a Stark.

La primera vez que visitó a T.O.N.Y., éste le sonrió y se burló infinitamente por su nueva apariencia de "pasa arrugada", lo proclamó una "paleta de hielo de ciruela pasa", y siguió con un montón de bromas más que el Steve del 2012 hubiera tomado por una gran ofensa. Pero el viejo Steve Rogers apenas era una sombra de su yo más joven, y todas las bromas de T.O.N.Y. le recordaron los viejos tiempos, esos donde luchaban codo a codo y su preocupación más grande era la siguiente pelea verbal o el próximo desacuerdo por el que iban a pasar. Si Steve hubiese sabido que su amistad, casi amor, terminaría de manera tan abrupta, quizá no había titubeado tanto.

Todavía podía sentir en sus huesos el golpe que se dieron sus rodillas cuando cayó sobre ellas porque Tony estaba muerto, el silencio los alumbraba y nunca más volvería a oír el tono sarcástico y lleno de sí mismo que solía impregnar cada palabra que Stark emitía. Dios, aún se le cerraba la garganta, sentía un nudo que le impedía respirar y lo lastimaba, y sus ojos amenazaban por enrojecerse mientras que su nariz se tapaba por el moquillo.

Incluso cuando regreso al pasado y vivió con Peggy, nunca pudo hablar sobre Tony. Atesoró su recuerdo con recelo, fue lo único que nunca quiso compartir. La marcha fúnebre que resonaba en su cabeza cada que pensaba en el hombre que más amo, no como familia, sino como algo más, fue una de esas cosas intimas que considero tan arraigadas en su carne y sangre que no deseaba que nadie se las arrancara. Todas las miradas cazadas, todos los cabellos canosos que revoloteaban como algodón en la cabeza de Tony, todos los colores que brillaban en su mirada, todos los dolores que Stark se encargó de pintar en su piel, todo era de Steve y sólo de Steve. Tony fue un pintor de melancolías, de alegrías, de lúgubres atardeceres y besos que nunca se concretaron. Fue un artista a su manera.

Ver a T.O.N.Y., escuchar a la IA, lo hizo sonreír durante todo el día. La imagen holográfica que se entretenía balbuceando, adorando a Morgan y diseñando cosas al azar, estrujó el pecho de Steve.

Steve recordó de vez en cuando al joven Tony Stark que conoció en su viaje por el tiempo. Cinco segundos, una vida, eso fue todo lo que necesito para admirarse. Tony siempre iba a brillar sin importar el universo donde se encontrara. Ver al dulce e ingenuo Stark nunca se hizo más fácil, porque era un constante recuerdo del hombre que descansaba tres metros bajo el suelo en el futuro, no obstante, todavía se mantuvo siguiendo los pasos del joven Tony.

Si Steve Rogers también despertaba en aquella línea del tiempo, Steve esperaba con ansias que su otra versión tuviese un final feliz con Tony. Demonios, Steve de verdad amó a Peggy, no obstante, nunca volvió a ser el mismo. La vida tranquila que vivió con ella fue algo que apreció, pero que a lo mejor no hubiese elegido de haber conservado a las personas que lo anclaban al futuro. Perder a Tony de manera definitiva y para siempre, vivir en un tiempo donde Natasha no aparecería de la nada le hizo darse cuenta de que en realidad era más egoísta de lo que nunca hubiese creído. Bucky apenas fue el comienzo de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer cuando era despojado de lo que consideraba esencial en su vida.

La muerte de Tony fue una herida que nunca sanó. Se iba a morir sangrando, se iría a dormir con el corte profundo en el corazón, cerraría los ojos con el ardor en el cuerpo. Cada que sonara una canción de rock iba a recordar el espíritu anárquico de Tony, la fuerza de su personalidad, la terquedad que lo hacía tan fácil de odiar y de amar, iba a recordar el ruido que hacía su dulce alma.

—He oído que Sam es el nuevo Capitán América —dijo T.O.N.Y. mientras contemplaba un par de esquemas.

—Es un buen hombre —respondió Steve, admirando los esquemas de lo que lucía como una casa de muñecas—. Es lo que se necesita para el trabajo.

T.O.N.Y. lo miró como si comprendiera a medias lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Luego volvió su atención a los hologramas de lo que prometía ser la más impresionante casa de juegos.

—Si el Capitán América dice que Sam Wilson es un buen hombre, ¿quiénes somos los mortales, ups, digo IAs, para contradecirlo? No sé tú, pero yo seré siempre joven, no seguiré el mismo camino que mi igual: vive rápido, muere joven —comentó T.O.N.Y.

—¿Tienes que hacer esa clase de chistes? —cuestionó Steve.

T.O.N.Y. alzó una ceja como si creyera que Rogers era una paleta de ciruela pasa ingenua y tonta. Steve se sintió de nuevo como un veinteañero perdido en el tiempo al que se le tenía que enseñar cómo funcionaba el mundo.

—¿Si sabes que soy una reconstrucción de Tony Stark, verdad? La impertinencia está en mi código, esos ceros y unos fueron acomodados para que molestara con mi presencia.

Steve se abstuvo de rodar los ojos y se conformó con sobar su nariz y sienes. T.O.N.Y. era igual de exasperante que Tony.

La próxima vez que Steve fue a visitar a T.O.N.Y., éste se hallaba simulando las reparaciones de la armadura de Pepper. Rogers no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo fue la vida de Tony al lado de Potts. Al final, la cuestión salió de sus labios antes de que pudiese hacer algo para detener su impertinencia.

T.O.N.Y. sonrió ante la pregunta. En cuestión de segundos halló en su sistema de datos todos los momentos en los que Pepper quiso hacer que Tony saliera de la armadura, pero al final se rindió y apoyó al hombre que todos dejaron atrás. Potts había recogido cada pieza que conformó al hombre de hojalata y lo unió con la eficiencia que la caracterizaba.

Pepper Potts fue el norte de Tony Stark. Pepper con sus pecas, fue todas las estrellas y constelaciones que sirvieron a Tony como un mapa de navegación.

—Fueron buenos años. —T.O.N.Y. no agregó nada más.

Steve supo que esas tres palabras resumían la vida sencilla que Tony quería vivir y que le recomendó. Al menos, Stark obtuvo un poco de lo que merecía.

—A veces sueño con el día en que me vaya. En estos días, siento que mi hogar está vacío. —Steve soltó un suspiro.

—Estoy pensando en agregar un curso de psicología a mi lista de pendientes, así puedo atender tus preocupaciones —dijo T.O.N.Y.

—No es necesario el sarcasmo.

—Siempre es necesario el sarcasmo.

Steve le dedicó una mirada de fastidio a la IA.

—Mírate, Capipaleta, siendo tan poco cortés —se mofó T.O.N.Y—. La edad nos hizo más groseros.

—Mira quien lo dice. —Rogers se cruzó de brazos—. ¿No dicen que a los viejos les perdonan cosas por ser viejos?

T.O.N.Y. se burló de la idea de manera abierta, no obstante, no dijo nada en contra, como si creyera que era un desperdicio de tiempo tratar con alguien tan terco como Steve Rogers.

Corría el verano de 1973 cuando se lanzó _Dream_ _on_ de Aerosmith. Tony no era nada más que un niño pequeño que pronto revolucionaría el mundo con su ingenio. Steve escuchó de pasada el éxito del momento en la radio de la tienda de abarrotes que frecuentaba y era atendida por un adolescente en su etapa de rebeldía. La voz rasposa del cantante y la letra fue lo primero que llamó su atención:

 _Canta conmigo,_  
 _canta por los años,_  
 _canta por las risas y_  
 _por_ _las lágrimas..._

Sin mucho esfuerzo el recuerdo de un hombre que iba contracorriente todo el tiempo y disfrutaba de molestarlo vino a su memoria. Las pestañas que revoloteaban como aves ansiosas por volar y cubrían un par de ojos expresivos se asentaron en el fondo de su mente.

_Canta conmigo,_   
_a_ _unque solo sea por hoy,_   
_quizás_ _mañana el buen_   
_s_ _eñor te lleve._

Steve terminó yendo la tienda de discos para adquirir el que incluía la canción que le recordó al ingeniero temerario. Bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada del dependiente compró el disco que sólo pedían los jóvenes. Para ese entonces, Rogers ya empezaba a mostrar sus primeros signos de vejez.

Steve llegó a casa con todo lo que Peggy le pidió y su compra extra. Se sentó en su lugar favorito, puso el disco y escuchó la canción una y otra vez por el resto del día. Y soñó, siguió soñando con el día en que pudiera encontrarse de nuevo con Tony. Se dio ese pequeño lujo, el de extrañar aunque fuese un poco a quién fue su refugio en el futuro.

—¿Alguna vez me perdonó de manera sincera? —preguntó Steve.

—Lo hizo. Nunca pudo odiarte por mucho tiempo. —T.O.N.Y. lo contempló con fastidio—. Sólo quería paz, ¿recuerdas? Se dio cuenta de que la obtendría una vez que aceptara la culpa que le correspondía y se alejara de los rencores. Incluso se perdonó por todos sus errores. Creo que esa fue la parte más difícil, se odiaba tanto y se sentía como un individuo débil la mayor parte del tiempo. Tener una familia lo ayudó a pensar con más claridad.

Steve asintió.

—Él era más viejo que tú aunque hiciera chistes sobre tu edad —siguió T.O.N.Y.—, ya has visto lo que hacen unos pocos años con la inteligencia emocional.

Steve volvió a asentir.

—¿Qué dices qué significan tus siglas?

—Te Observo desde la cima de New York —respondió T.O.N.Y.—. Siempre un paso adelante y por encima de todos.

Rogers sonrió. Ese acrónimo quedaba bien con Tony.

—Siempre un paso adelante, ¿eh? Supongo que por eso te adelantaste. No soportabas que Natasha te hubiese ganado por primera vez.

—La odie por eso, me robó el protagonismo —bromeó T.O.N.Y.—. ¿A que vino la pregunta del perdón?

—No me puedo ir con remordimientos —respondió Steve.

—¿Ya viene el momento?

—Eso creo, lo siento en el cuerpo. Es el presentimiento. Mis instintos rara vez fallaron en el pasado, dudo que lo hagan ahora.

T.O.N.Y. desvió la mirada por unos segundos antes de devolverla a Steve, puso una expresión juguetona y jubilosa.

—Ojalá me des tu permiso para hacer una IA de Steve Rogers, así me sentiré acompañado. Será el proyecto de ciencias de Morgan y mío. Tendré una paleta que nunca se derretirá y podré molestar por siempre.

—No estaría mal. Todo Steve Rogers necesita de un Tony Stark y viceversa. —Aunque la sugerencia de T.O.N.Y. era un chiste, Steve decidió tomársela enserio.

T.O.N.Y. pareció en verdad sorprendido por la respuesta, sin embargo, se recuperó pronto del impacto.

—Si tú lo dices. Ya tenemos grabado tu permiso.

Steve se río de la incredulidad de T.O.N.Y. de manera abierta. Esa fue la última vez que platicó con la IA.

El Capitán América se despidió del mundo en medio de diciembre, fue como si el aire violento se llevara su alma y la nieve apaciguara su respiración hasta hacerla insonora. Partió con una sonrisa en los labios y la certeza de que si existía un más allá, una vida después de la muerte, de seguro se encontraría con Tony, vería su pequeña espalda cubierta por un saco negro, contemplaría su perfil y sus ojos cubiertos por un par de gafas oscuras. Ya podía oír su voz diciéndole que se tomó su tiempo.

S.T.E.V.E. nació dos meses después de la partida de Steve Rogers. T.O.N.Y. lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.


End file.
